Because I love you
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: It´s my first fic in english
1. A long night

Because I love you.  
  
Chapter 1: A long night.  
  
It was a cold night, it might say that there was going to be a storm by which the sky was started clouding . Virginia or as the whole world called her Ginny . it was writing his thoughts for itself .  
  
Why when I see you I blush? Why if I see you I feel that I have butterflies in my stomach? Why you I like you so much my cold Dragoon? Why I had to fall in love with you? Why you treat me this way, all the insults that you have given to me And to all my family and even this way I love you!  
  
It wanted to have all the answers to my questions, but  
  
I do not have them and I'm starting returning mad because of it .  
  
All the time I think about you. I dream with you. I start believing a little that you did me, some loving filter maybe? I had never felt something like that for anybody, only for . Harry . Harry Potter. My family . what going to think my family the day that informs that I am inspired love of you? My mother is going to feel disappointed of my and Ron ... ... he is his worst enemy...  
  
Virginia turns round and note that this dawning, closes a small green dark book and decides to dress to go down to having breakfast....  
  
- How I could pass the whole night thinking in?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seems that more than one has passed the night in candle accompanied of its, thoughts .  
  
I do not understand how I can be inspired love of she ... she is a Gryffindor and not only that it is a Weasley ... but she is not only that ... it is Virginia. And I... I am Draco Malfoy ... a Slytherin, and I would never fall down under the loves of a Gryffindor and less one that is a friend of the mud blood... as Granger . or yes . I can might leave myself to fall down for loves with Virginia? ... this was the question that was disturbing most What would say my father .... and Voldemort ... they want that he in a future says one more death eater. But she is so pretty . its only problem is being a Weasley . my small flower red-haired that what I would not give for being close to you now . But for God that I am thinking this never is going to be able to be . Mentally Draco stopped himself. Better I will dress me and go down to has my breakfast, to clear up myself a bit and to take fresh air .  
  
- Where I have leaves that damned tunic .  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia is lowering the stairs and a small book brings between his arms green dark almost black color.  
  
- I expect not to see it today, providing that I see it I will become more red of the normal thing and I don't want that he notice it ... Ginny was murmuring to herself  
  
Draco comes rising of the dungeons, he brings a book in his arms, black, comes thinking about her, about his Ginny.  
  
They are going to enter to the great hall.... He comes rising ... she doesn't notice ... neither he... How can they notice if one since other comes thinking about his dear beings .  
  
They stumble . and the books fall down in the opposite side . their hearts begin to beat to thousand per hour . a mortal silence gets hold of the scene...  
  
Nobody notices it, since it is in the morning and on Sunday almost they all get up late ... in it...  
  
Why you don't notices that Weasley....  
  
Keep silent about your Malfoy ... the one that does not notice that are you ... you need lenses to travel truth???  
  
Draco was pressing his handles strongly against its tunic ... really it was hurt. it is the first time that it had insulted that way the love of his life like this way and now she... she... only was looking at it fixedly ... it was hurting him quite ... his pride ... his body ... but more than that at all of his heart....  
  
He could not continue there .  
  
Since Draco could raise and seize its book that was aside of Virginia and enter to the dining room without rolling over to seeing her .  
  
Ginny still there to have to him there thrown in the soil thinking if to enter or to return to his room . She choose for the first one it. She would not give the taste to Draco Malfoy of stopping to see that that one really hurt she to have to insult it .  
  
She takes the book and enter to the dining room and sat down like always to the fund of Gryffindor's table .  
  
It will continue.  
  
It is my first fic in English. They are not very bad. Soon I raise the other chapters.  
  
For that people that wants to read the history in Spanish, they go to my profile. It " Por qué? " I already go in the chapter 6 ^^ 


	2. Dreams and caresses

Because I love you.  
  
Katty Kaio Chapter 2: Dreams and caresses.  
  
- Good morning Virginia!  
  
Ginny startled, since almost nobody was calling Virginia.  
  
- Hello Colin, good morning to you. What faces raised so early?  
  
- I have to finish a few duties that are for tomorrow. He said it more obliged than for taste. For that to nobody and less to a Gryffindor it would please him being in the castle on one Sunday morning so beautiful as this.  
  
- Do you want to helps you, Colin? Virginia wanted to forget its "agreeable" meeting with Draco and that the best that helping his better friend, in order that later they could go out to give a walk along the garden of the castle.  
  
- Ginny they are of History of the Magic, you decide? While he was putting a face of. " Please help me that not at all you I request "  
  
There was known well by the whole Hogwarts that the teacher Binns was and will be the most boring teacher who has passed for Hogwarts; or you what they think about Hogwarts or about the whole Magic World?  
  
But with quite Ginny said to him.  
  
- Of course Colin, in order that they are friends.  
  
- Virginia and Colin spent the rest of the morning in the library, but before they passed to Gryffindor's tower to gather Colin's things and something from Ginny.  
  
- Colin, already it is 2 o'clock. We will go down to the dining room?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco was lowering the stairs that were to side of McGonagall's office, she had mentioned to him the information about the first game of the season was going to be in 2 Saturdays. And (who knows for what ) that was going to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
- Damned you are Potter. Damned. For that always he has to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin the first game of the season?  
  
- But this time, I am going to win you Potter.  
  
With his thoughts he was walking when, Ron and Hermione run up against.  
  
- But if it is Weasley's the poor and his girlfriend the Granger's mud blood if the words could crawl more than it would uses this Draco I assure them.  
  
- Keep silent about your Malfoy to it less, if I have friends not that your always you cover with your stupid monkeys and certainly where they are?  
  
- Already he was going to give up a curse when Virginia and Colin were coming running downstairs to prevent his brother from ending in the nursing in a good time. She intervened among them and said to his brother.  
  
- Ron, wait for you, do not do anything to he. She shouted. Virginia did not even think if it towards for his brother or for Draco. Ron and Draco remained in shock as Hermione. Ginny Weasley defending a Malfoy? Perhaps she will have become mad?.  
  
It was going to hurt Draco more than to nobody what was going to do later but his surname was in game. It was and it will be a Malfoy.  
  
- Now you need your sister Weasley. What to defend yourself only you can?.  
  
Virginia since she was opposite Ron was a few steps from Draco's face and she was started becoming his face colored while his heart begin to beat to thousand per hour.  
  
Draco thought: " But that he adjoins one sees Virginia when she blushes this way "  
  
" That beautiful eyes you have Draco they seem as if they were of silver "  
  
In his thoughts they were when of her, a shout went out.  
  
- Malfoy move away from Ginny in this instant or I do not answer!!! The child who survived to tell permission running upstairs. He was worried for that his friends were not going down to the dining room and he met Malfoy a few steps from Ginny.  
  
From Virginia she liked that Harry was defending her, but in these moments she was wishing more than that so much, his brother and Hermione were eliminating it never, to be able to be to alone with its dragoon it and to be able like that to admire these beautiful eyes that were captivating her so much.  
  
- I not she I don't do nothing to the sister of Weasley's imbecile one! And prepare for you Potter for which in 15 days it is the first game Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!!!  
  
- The one that should prepare you are your Malfoy in the 5 years that I never take here not eh seen that you achieve to catch not even a fly with this broom that your you have!!! And that I know is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
All right, Malfoy was annoyed, really angry I appear of he beginning above to Harry but for once in the life Snape has prevented that something was happening to Potter.  
  
- Malfoy to my office NOW!!! He was not playing, wanted that Draco was now to its office but why? Why and not Potter? Why I do not punish Potter?  
  
- The bell saves you Potter, but I that I go away carefully for that you will not run with so much luck for the close one.  
  
Why he made it who knows not even Malfoy knows it but I put his hand in the Ginny's delicate cheek and he said to him.  
  
- Virginia, I recommend you that you do not defend the people who does not cost a sorrow or you will lose your importance and will become as them.  
  
Everything said it with a voice so sweet that so much Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered in shock whereas the last one was becoming furthermore colored. It can?  
  
Before Ronald Weasley should say something to Draco Malfoy this already had left with course to the dungeons.  
  
- What is brought this Malfoy's imbecile one with you Virginia Weasley!!! This is going to know it my mother Ginny, you I warn it!!!  
  
On the verge of shout Ginny directed for his brother and said to him . rather she shouts.  
  
- With me at all Ronald Weasley and leave me alone that already I am not a baby since to have grandma you do not believe?  
  
And your Harry I do not need that you defend me not that you were my mother!!!  
  
Ok, Ginny was angry. And she angry was more bad than his mother.  
  
The only person who did not get into all this lawsuit was Colin Creevy, since though he was considering Ginny great and tape-worm was admiring to other 3 Gryffindors him bus has a lot of fear to Draco Malfoy. This hesitating he says to Ginny.  
  
- Gi.... Gin... Ginny.  
  
Still angry Ginny rolls over and he and shouts to Colin's poor person that nothing has did it.  
  
- WHAT!!!!  
  
- We prune ... I can ... to go away ... I .. Already ... to ... dining room. Colin was trembling more than a gelatins. One had never seen his better so angry friend.  
  
Ginny at the time has shouts Colin while she pulls at the tunic  
  
- GO AWAY OF THAT!!!  
  
This better not says nothing for dread to that Virginia was to compensating with.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In another average place removed to the first one.  
  
- Why you have shouted me opposite this stupids' ball Gryffindors Severus?  
  
They remember that Snape and Draco is very friends.  
  
- Draco, I have just been with McGonagall, she said to me that she send you to call to warn yourself on the first game of the season, remembers that you are the captain of Slytherin! But changing a bit the topic what is this?, I was going to open it but I decides better to expect to that you were saying to me that it was.  
  
Then since for art of magic a small book appeared in Snape's hand that set to tremble to Draco.  
  
Draco has forgotten in McGonagall's office, since he went out so annoyed by it of the game that he did not remember that has enter to the office with a book and went out without anything.  
  
Snape returned to repeat . Draco what is this?  
  
In Draco's memory.  
  
After Draco I stop having breakfast he was going to go behind the greenhouse # 2 where there are flowers very nice and to where he follows Ginny with a lot of care of which this one did not see it. There wanted to quarrel which was the flower that likes to Virginia.  
  
But before managing to come at the edge of exit, McGonagall has called it and she said to come his office. Draco followed McGonagall up to the office, without saying anything.  
  
She says about the first game of the season and said to he that nobody tape- worm and to play CLEAN so he was the captain of the team of Quidditich of Slytherin.  
  
When he goes out of McGonagall's office has the meeting with Ron and Hermione or since he was called them Weasley's the poor and the mud blood Granger.  
  
And for limit when he was on the verge of a curse gave up to Weasley's imbecile one pipe that to come his dear flower red-haired. But a moment had just reminded . what had done . his hand . Virginia . in . his cheek.  
  
- Draco you hear me???. Snape already was on the verge of giving he one "zape" in the head but this achievement to go out of his thoughts before.  
  
- Severus, it you are not going to open truth?  
  
Severus it I ponder a moment..  
  
- Draco, we are friends, you would believe me capably?  
  
- Clear that we are friends and because of it you are not going to open truth? . tape-worm fear of which he was going to open it and there was finding out that existed in this small green book.  
  
- That's good that you think Draco like this way, for which I do not think it to open. Have  
  
- Thank you Teacher Snape, before going away I can ask you do me a favor?  
  
- If this inside the allowed if . What is?  
  
- You can obtain your one flower . calls itself Mouth of Dragoon.  
  
- Mouth of Dragoon? Draco whom you want to poison now?. You know perfectly that if the enough thing takes in infusions concentrated they can die?.  
  
- If, but not me lies that its aroma is beautiful.  
  
- In it you have reason. If you promise me that you should not poison anybody I give you one?.  
  
- I promise you Severus.  
  
The teacher of potions I enter to the part of behind of the office where he has guarding the most dangerous plants or flowers.  
  
15 minutes later Draco Malfoy was going out of the office with a green book in the hand and in other one(another) a small box of wood.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Virginia? . Colin him equal tape-worm or more fear that to Malfoy in these moments to its better friend..  
  
- What happens Colin? . Ginny already was much calmer. Since when she stop saying his name she dedicates a pretty smile like excuse for what had passed time behind.  
  
- You want to go out after having lunch to walking close to the lake. It is that this very nice the day since to waste it you do not believe?  
  
- Okay, Colin. It serves that we go on to the greenhouse ok?  
  
Though originally Colin put face of not again, he said to its friend that if. And after the luncheon they went to walk along all the areas "allowed" of Hogwarts.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- It is my imagination Ron or your sister kills almost you with this fulminating look that you I dedicate?  
  
- Hermione, you should not ask it to me to the poor person, like this gun- sight.  
  
- Harry, does not matter for me, whole the same thing you did to you that to my, this way it is that we are equal not?.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- MUD BLOOD. Draco was for entering to the Slytherin's common Room when Parkinson's odious one did act of presence.  
  
- This, Draco.  
  
- And now that you want Parkinson!!!  
  
- Only I wanted, good I want to ask you about that I send you to call McGonagall?  
  
- To it . to say to me that in 2 weekends we are going to play our first game of the season.  
  
- And against whom we are going to play now? . this more was saying it to twist the liver to Draco that passes to know.  
  
- AGAINST GRYFFINDOR PARKINSON!!! ALREADY YOU KNOW IT!!! I DO NOT KNOW FOR THAT ALWAYS YOU HAVE TO DO SO STUPID QUESTIONS!!!  
  
- Ok, ok, better I go away before you kill me.  
  
Draco I stop entering to the Common Room and he decided to be going to leave his valued exchequer and the book that he was bringing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The night I empower of the whole Hogwarts and already I do not spend anything worthily be counting exempting this.  
  
In a bed that was close to the window of the tower of the girls of Gryffindor's tower the small one was (good already not so small) red-haired sobbing for the way in his brother has treated her.  
  
- You are an idiot Ronald Weasley . the happiest moment of my life tape- worms that to ruin!!!  
  
Ginny was crying since she had never done it in his life and nobody heard she because she put a spell on his bed in order that nobody was bothering her with questions. It was since 12 o'clock of the night already.  
  
- I hope that some day can try your mouth pretty dragoon . and saying this one went to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In a place a bit removed to the first one a fair young man of scanty 15 years was admiring one flower rose, was looking like a stretched out bell . this age the mouth of dragoon.  
  
Seeing her I still have to you slept . clearly flower was in his dressing- table.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
And by chance our young men in love dreamed one of Virginia Weasley and other one of Draco Malfoy.  
  
IT WILL CONTINUE!!!!  
  
All right, the new chapter is hear. Thanks to all the persons to put a review.  
  
Questions:  
  
Ron will say to his mother what has passed? Virginia will discover that has a book that is neither of the library nor  
of she?  
Draco was conquering his small red-haired one?  
Colin was extracting 10 in his task?  
Some day the teacher Binns will realize that this died?  
  
All that and more in:  
  
The owls of nobody and the love of someone..  
  
Good Bye ^^ 


End file.
